The task of the invention is to improve such a key system.
The aforementioned task is solved by a key system for a vehicle with transmitting electronics arranged in a housing for contactless locking and/or unlocking of a door of a vehicle and/or for operation of a vehicle, as well as an emergency key for mechanical locking and/or unlocking of the door of the vehicle and/or operation of the vehicle, in which the emergency key can be accommodated (essentially) fully in the housing (and advantageously locked into this position).
A vehicle according to the invention is especially a ground vehicle, usable individually in traffic. The vehicles according to the invention are not particularly restricted to ground vehicles with an internal combustion engine. A door (of a vehicle) according to the invention can be a door, front or rear hatch or trunk. An emergency key designed for mechanical operation of the vehicle according to the invention corresponds, in particular, to a mechanical ignition key.
For essentially full accommodation of the emergency key in the housing of the key system, the emergency key, in an advantageous embodiment of the invention, can be accommodated essentially fully in one edge of the housing.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the emergency key and the housing are fully separable from each other. That the emergency key and the housing are fully separable from each other according to the invention means especially that the emergency key and the housing can be fully separated from each other without destruction and without a tool. This means, in particular, that the emergency key and the housing can be fully separated from each other for use of the emergency key without difficulty.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the emergency key is designed to be mounted on a key ring.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the emergency key has a closure element for mechanical locking and/or unlocking of the door of the vehicle and/or for operation of the vehicle and a receiving element appropriate to receive a key ring. The closing element and the receiving element in another advantageous embodiment of the invention are then movably connected to each other, advantageously by means of a link, especially by means of a hinge.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the closure element or emergency key has a closure piece for mechanical locking and/or unlocking of the door of the vehicle and/or for operation of the vehicle and an insertion element, into which the closure piece can be inserted.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the emergency key, has a receiving element appropriate to receive a key ring.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the insertion element and the receiving element are movably connected to each other, advantageously by means of a link, especially a hinge.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the emergency key can be locked in a first locking position and in a second locking position different from the first locking position in the housing.
The emergency key, in another advantageous embodiment of the invention in the first locking position, is essentially fully in the housing and advantageously in the second locking position (especially only in this position), is accommodated in the housing to the extent that the receiving element for a key ring (for the purpose of threading) can be reached.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the emergency key in the second locking position (especially only in this position) is accommodated in the housing to the extent that the receiving element can be pivoted.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the emergency key in the second locking position (especially only in this position) is accommodated in the housing, so that (only) the closure element is essentially accommodated in the housing.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the emergency key can be pushed into the housing when the second locking position is released.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the emergency key is separable from the housing, when released in the second locking position.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the key system has a pushbutton to release the second locking position.
It can be prescribed that the housing have a receiving element appropriate to accommodate a key ring. The receiving element can be connected movably to the housing and, at least in one closure position, in which the receiving element forms a closed unit with the housing, and can be arranged in a threading position, in which a key ring can be threaded onto the receiving element.
The aforementioned task is additionally solved by a key system for a vehicle with transmitting electronics arranged in the housing for contactless locking and/or unlocking of a door of the vehicle and/or for operation of the vehicle, in which the housing has a receiving element suitable for receiving a key ring, which is movably connected to the housing and can be arranged, at least one closure position, in which the receiving element forms a closed unit with the housing, and in a threading position, in which a key ring can be threaded onto the receiving element.
In advantageous embodiment of the invention, the key system has an emergency key for mechanical locking and/or unlocking of the door of the vehicle and/or operation of the vehicle, in which the emergency key can be accommodated, at least partially, preferably essentially fully, in the housing.